


Steve gets fucked by a cheese stick

by DeadPanini



Category: blue’s clues
Genre: Bottom Steve, Crack, Gay, Honestly wtf, M/M, Smut, Sub Steve, Tentacles, cheese tentacles, chinese food delivery boy, dom cheesy, not pizza because that would be fucked up, pretty mild tho, stupid, top cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPanini/pseuds/DeadPanini
Summary: Cheesy orders chinese food and Steve from Blue’s Clues is a delivery boy.





	Steve gets fucked by a cheese stick

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge and the person who challenged me couldn’t even finish it it was so cringe. This is the worst thing I’ve ever written.

Sat on the couch after a long day, Cheesy stretched his arms. His stomach grumbled. He usually avoided take out, given his active lifestyle and status of health advocate for Black Diamond. Today, after a first place at the X Games, he decided he deserved to treat himself. The Chinese food he had ordered should arrive any minute now.

As if on cue with his thoughts, the doorbell rang. Cheesy sat up and made his way to the door. He opened it and was greeted by a delivery boy with a striped shirt under his uniform vest. He smiled timidly as he read off his notepad.“Is this 1727 Denver lane?” 

Cheesy nodded and reached in his pockets to get the money…shit. He had forgotten to stop by the bank and he was all out of cash. Well, he had a dime and a farm boy coupon, so he handed that to… he checked his name tag which read “Steve”.“Keep the change?” he joked, shrugging.

Steve turned to leave but the door was closed in his face, making him jump. Cheesy retracted his arm which he had stretched to shut the door in front of the delivery boy, who now stared in amazement. “Now don’t leave just yet,” the stringy man said, his eyes darkening and with a smile. “I don’t have cash on me but you surely expect some compensation for your service…” He had a hand pressed on the door over Steve’s shoulder and he ran his other hand lightly in his hair. “And such speedy delivery… I think you deserve a reward.” His finger held up his chin as he whispered in his ear. “Don’t you?”

Steve was blushing and his breathing was heavy. It was his last delivery of the night so he had time. Did this kind of thing really happen? He didn’t know what to think. But the cheestring’s deep voice, the touch on his skin, and the things he could do with those infinite and shape shifting limbs… The thought sent shivers down Steve’s body. “I-um…” Nervousness took over him, too flustered to form coherent phrases.

“Obviously I won’t do anything you don’t want to.” Cheesy removed his hands from Steve’s neck and face. “It’s up to you.”

The boy blushed harder. It was so embarrassing but he couldn’t deny he wanted to be touched. “P-please.”

Cheesy smirked and pressed kisses on his shoulder, moving up to his jaw with a hand caressing his back, pulling him by the waist when their lips meet in a heated kiss. He let his limbs extend and slither down Steve’s chest and under his shirt, eliciting soft moans. He traced up his navel and over his nipples. The brunet whimpered. “Mmh, you’re so sensitive baby…” He increased the pressure, twisting the tendrils of his arms, making Steve squirm.

He was so worked up and he just wanted more, so he pulled off his striped green shirt, hoping Cheesy would get the clue. The latter did, and pulled the other’s pants down before throwing them aside. He conjured up a hand to palm at the tent in his black boxers. “Already hard for me?” he teased. Steve let out little moans and gasps at the contact to his crotch. He was dripping precum and grinded against the hand stroking him over the wet fabric.

“Mmmh, ah, ye-OH!~” Steve cried out in surprise as one of the cheese sticks limbs brushed over his hole. Hearing this Cheesy did it again, a bit harder this time. “Th-there…” the delivery boy pleaded. The dairy creature complied, but first: “Let’s make this even better for you. Just relax and leave it to me.” He said with a caring smile, contrasting with his dark eyes and lewd intentions. He produced more limbs from his body, these bigger and stronger, and lifted the man effortlessly, holding his arms, legs, and torso, removing his last piece of clothing in the process. He spread the other’s legs to give better access, and Steve blushed at how exposed he felt and how much it turned him on even more.

A small limb prodded at his entrance, releasing a sort of wet substance that seemed to act as a lubricant, before slipping in with ease. He still tensed at the foreign feeling but it was barely painful for a second. All the while Cheesy ran his extremities all over Steve, caressing his body to make sure he felt good and relaxed. He then added another member alongside the first and the detective started to feel the stretch. He looked at the other and opened his mouth in invitation, so Cheesy gave him a member to suck on and he did so enthusiastically. The limbs fucking him were replaced with a much larger one. He moaned at the feeling of being so full and of being touched all over.

“How does that feel baby?” inquired the mascot, pulling out of his mouth for a bit. “It feels-ah- feels, sooo – good~” it was unlike anything he’s ever felt. Cheesy was breathing heavily and moaning, though not as loudly. “You’re so tight baby, and that mouth of yours- Mmmh- Fuck!” he praised. He couldn’t help but pick up the pace.

The hand stroking his dick faster, the thick limb fucking him hard and hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, the touches on his whole body, the feeling of being filled up from both ends and totally helpless was too much. Steve felt his climax build up and moaned loud. As Cheesy released inside him he came all over his abdomen and on the other arms. He swallowed the cum in his mouth, letting some drip down his chin. It tasted like cheese fondue! he noticed with a giggle.

The dairy snack lowered his lover gently on the couch in his living room. “Thanks for the tip.” Steve said sleepily. “I feel like I’m the one who got paid, that was amazing baby…” he replied as he stroked the other’s soft brown hair. He blushed.“Can I… stay here tonight?”Cheesy lied down next to him, holding him tight, kissing his neck.

“Of course.”

***

And that’s how Steve found out he was lactose intolerant.


End file.
